


none of this is a coincidence

by takahashito



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, soft kissing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashito/pseuds/takahashito
Summary: 5 times Sabina interrupts Rebekah, Elena and Jane doing things.+1 time she’s included.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Kudos: 36





	none of this is a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the gays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+gays).



> This is the first fic I write in a little over two years and the first one I write in English, so I apologize if the reading feels awkward or has any grammatical mistakes. I reviewed it like five times so I hope its okay.  
> Title from the first line of serendipity by jimin, because it felt fitting and because the queer memos related to fashion and music never reach me.   
> Enjoy!

**One**   
Sabina was confused.   
Her mission report said she had to take a plane to Italy in half an hour but Bosley had texted her _Good luck in Buenos Aires?_  
She had been texting and calling Boz all day to confirm information but it seemed she had disappear. Now, in extreme situations and as desperate as she was, she was running to her suite room.  
She saved the knocking, she was anxious, she didn’t want to be late or in the wrong place for a communication mistake.  
She opened the door and… _whoa!._  
Jane was resting against the back of the bed, Elena seemingly fucking herself on whatever Jane was wearing - _she’s wearing a strap, yes Jane! Fuck, that’s my girl!_ – And Boz – _well, that’s a good excuse for not answering my calls, I wouldn’t either_ \- She was helping Jane on Elena.  
She lost her words and the only mumbling that came from her mouth was “V-Venice Aires?”  
“Sabina!” Screamed Elena cumming, and she felt the blood rush to her face – _shit!_  
“What are you doing here?! You have a plane to Venice waiting!” Boz screamed too and she saw Jane laughing from her spot.  
“Venice, cool. You gays-guys! You guys, have fun…bye!”  
She went full Jane-Mode with all the documents available in the tablet to keep her mind distracted from the sight – the hottest sight – she witnessed.

 **Two**   
It’s been two weeks – _Two fucking weeks._  
And Sabina just wanted to rest in her bed two streets down, she was speed walking to the armory to return the weapons when she was intercepted by Saint.  
“Hey you there, I was starting to miss you” He said holding her face “Any bruise I need to know?” He said checking her exposed shoulders.   
“Not really, just very tired, dropping this on the armory and then head home”  
“Hmm…how about I’ll get this to the armory and you go for Jane, tell her it’s Christmas day” He smiled at her taking the bags and winking. The walk to Jane’s room was definitely shorter than the one to the armory.  
“I love you”  
“Me too, angel”  
She ran to Jane’s room and knocked softly, it was early and the universe forbids her to wake Jane up on her days off. As she didn’t get any response she opened it slowly and saw Jane completely awake – naked on her knees in front of a very big fake dick tied between Bosley’s legs.  
She saw as the tall girl stuck her tongue out placing a firm lick on it.  
“Umm…Jane?”  
“Sabina!” She screamed trying to cover her body with Boz.  
“Sabina Wilson! What the fuck?”  
“I’m back, surprise? Umm...anyways” She look to the ceiling trying to divert her attention from the Amazonian and Barbie in front “Saint says it’s Christmas day, so…go with him when you’re done…keep having fun, see you! Bye”  
Sabina took a strong tea full of plants that helped her to sleep without dreams. Knowing her body and her mind, she’ll be in both ends of that scene.

 **Three**  
Sabina was in the coding class supervising the recruits under Charlie’s orders.  
She had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on but she was walking between the seats pretending she knew and was about to point mistakes out.  
She saw Emilia smiling at her by the big screen checking the girls’ work “Alexis that line’s wrong, fix it”   
“I feel used” She said shaking her head and continuing to ‘distract’ the girls, since that was apparently her job. “Since you’re already feeling that way go for my best girl, I want her to join the class to start a little game”  
“Cool” She sighed in relief, she was a bit bored “bye ladies!”  
“Bye” “Bye Sabina!” “Bye hottie” she laughed at the last closing the door behind her.  
She went to the computing room, the lab, the library, even the cafeteria. None of the common places she was at this time of the day. _What is she doing in her room? Does she feel sick?_  
She was full mama-bear-mode ‘till she opened the door. _This people should learn how to close doors seriously._  
Elena was in Jane’s arms, full kitten mode. Cat ears and an ass-plug with a fluffy-bluish tail coming out of it. – For the record, she only realize the presence of a very cute pink collar around Elena’s neck when she was alone in her room with the scene repeating in her head – Jane was petting her hair and speaking softly, she could hear Elena purring from her place at the door. Jane and Sabina met eyes and the taller girl winked at her. Elena turned around and whined at her, and Sabina definitely did not felt her underwear getting wet. “What is it babe?” Elena asked under her breath, if Sabina wasn’t so good at reading lips she would have missed it.  
“Em wants you in the code class for a little game” She breathed deeply “with the senior recruits” She answered in an equally quiet voice.  
“Okay, ‘m on my way”  
Sabina closed the door when she notice Elena getting up and the brunette’s little cute-sexy smile was burned in her brain.   
She took a cold shower as soon as she got to her room.

 **Four**   
Sabina was eager and a little bit antsy.  
“Do you think she’ll approve it?” She said after checking her phone for the nth time in five minutes.   
“Honestly? I don’t know. We can always cover them but you know, we try to keep your skin as clean as we can, your neck can be a little too much, I guess.”  
“Should I ask her directly? Like, go to her office? Maybe she’s busy and hasn’t seen my text”  
Saint sighed “Go Sabina, I can see the air buzzing around you”  
“Gracias!” Sabina jumped from her seat running to Boz office, she was stopped by a fellow Angel in the hallway.  
“Boz ain’t there, she went hurrying a while ago…something about Elena”  
“What happened to Elena?” She asked worried but the girl only shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know” Sabina sighed.  
“’kay, thanks”  
She decided to go to Elena’s room and she should’ve known better.  
 _They seriously need to learn how to close doors…_  
But the sight.  
Elena had her arms tied to the iron design of her bed. Legs spread open and a vibe pressed inside her. Boz was in a chair in front, so she was giving Sabina her back. “Please” Elena moaned. “Not yet, baby. Hold it or you’ll be punished” She heard Bosley’s stern voice and felt a sting feeling on southern ways.  
Elena moved her head desperately and a shiny thing on her neck called her attention.  
 _Fucking hell…she has a collar. A golden collar. Fuckfuckfuckfuck._  
And suddenly Elena was looking at her.   
“Pleas babe, let me cum” Sabina swallow, her mouth dry.   
“Not yet princess. Color?” There was a little sadistic tone that make Sabina’s knees feel like jelly.  
“Fucking green! Please!” And Sabina sighed, retroceding slowly. Boz hadn’t notice her presence. "Nonono…please!” Elena was moving around, making a mess. “Please”  
“You want it that bad, baby?”  
“I want you, now!” And Sabina knew that comment was for her, hell, Elena wasn’t breaking the eye contact and Bosley still hadn’t notice that she was there. “Make me cum, come here and make me cum, please. I’ll be a good girl, I promise. Just, please.”  
“I’m on my way, baby” She saw Elena’s eyes focusing on Bosley who stand up, walking closer to her.  
“Boz”  
“I’m here”  
Elena looked at her again and she knew what her next word were going to be. She decided there were other zones in her body for a tattoo. She closed the door and went back to Saint.  
The rest of the day she focused in the pain on her ribcage trying to erase Elena’s pleading eyes from her mind.   
She also avoided Elena like the plague for the rest of the week.

 **Five**  
Sabina found Langston on her mission to avoid Elena.  
 _She wants me to_ \- But she didn’t dare to complete the sentence.  
The tall boy gave her an easy smile and light jokes, and offered her to join him in the control room. He taught her how to work the cameras, and provided some gossip about the Spanish Bosley and the French one kissing on the backyard. “They’re new around, I’m supposed to report that stuff, you know, the whole Bosley-Bosley thing that’s not allowed since forever – and it’s kinda obsolete though - but I saw them in person and they look cute together, and they’re nice and very professional so I felt I’ll feel bad if I expose them. Also, I don’t think they’ve come out anyways, and it’s wrong to force people out of the closet…so now I’m like…”  
“The gay’s keeper” She laughed.  
“Yeah. Gay’s keeper” His stomach growled and he sighed “I guess its lunchtime now, I’m going for a sandwich, you want anything?”  
“Sure, tuna sounds good…and juice.”  
“’Kay, flavor?”  
“Surprise me” She winked at him and he smiled “Orange then” He said walking out.  
“How boring Langston!”  
She heard him laugh in the hallway and started to look around. It didn’t take much for her to start to get boring. She sat closer to the screen and a particular option catched her attention. _Team Intercoms_. So she obviously pressed it and woah! It’s the program they use to link their intercoms. She curioused the program until she trips over the _Recurrent Teams_ tag. She sees the flags of the HQ’s and pressed the Californian trying to find her name or the ones of her recurrent team mates – Jane and Elena. She doesn’t.   
_Germany, we were formed back in Germany._   
She finds it quickly and adds Bosley 342. It’s time to stop the hiding and avoiding, she was going to apologize over the comms for everything – from interrupting to disappearing – doing things like this in person make her anxious, plus she could scare them in the process.  
She presses _Connect_ and before she can even speak she hears Elena’s long whine:  
 _“Please mommy, let me cum” Shit._  
 _“Oh babygirl, so good for us today, but I already told you, tell me your filthiest fantasy and I let you cum, Jane, don’t stop for now”_ says Bosley in a very sultry tone and it doesn’t take Sabina much to imagine how the situation might be playing in the room, Elena tied with a gold necklace, Jane fingering her and Boz with her big strap seated close enough…  
 _Stop it, Wilson!_ She tells herself and it’s about to press _Disconnect_ when she hears her name being whispered from soft lips she can imagine just perfectly right now. _“Sabina…”_  
 _“You want Sabina?”_ She hears the confusion in Jane’s tone.  
 _“Elaborate that for me, babygirl”_ Says Boz.  
 _“Mommy, I want Sabina…here, with us”_  
 _“Jane, stop. You need to be more specific Elena, or I won’t let you-“_  
 _“I want her between my legs, licking and biting and fucking my cunt, I want her to just play around with me, I want her to put me my collar…be a good girl for her, mommy.”_ And Sabina feels a hot flush rush to her face, and she finds herself incapable of moving an inch, she feels any movement could alert them “ _I want her and Jane to put me on edge for a while, put on a show for mommy, and then…i want her to sit on my fucking face because she’s so fucking hot and good and I want to make her feel good…Mommy please! Jane…can Jane keep fucking me?”_ Sabina crosses her legs to try to keep her horniness down.  
 _“Grr those were a lot of fucks, kitten. Janey, go back to what you were doing. Our babygirl is not allow to come until you do so J. Keep going…I want to hear the end of that”_  
 _“Oh god, Jane…yes! Mmm, I want…I want to make her cum, hard, so Jane and I can move over to you, mommy. We’ll be too close to, agh! Jane! Yes! Umm…close to cumming and I’ll sit on your strap while Jane fucks my ass and Sabina can watch…like she’s been watching all these days – accidentally or not – I want you two to make cum at last, I want to beg for it, please…please mommy, let me cum…so close now, please…!”_  
 _Yes baby, cum._  
 _“Such a good girl, right Jane?.”_  
 _“A very good girl princess”_  
 _“Cum, Elena. Cum for us, do it for Sabina”_  
And then she hears a loud groan and a sequence of moans and then she hears the door open, and before Langston can even breathe and expose her she presses _Disconnect_ and puts on an indifferent mask before taking the sandwich and eat with Langston to forget the pain between her legs.  
Needless to say that that night she finally played with herself for what it felt like an eternity. Like she’d been on edge for a century.

 **Plus**  
Sabina had apologize for her intrusions personally. She didn’t want to take the risk of another unwanted-much-more-desired situation over the comms.  
They were back at HQ after a long and exhausting mission, all of them taking cat-naps until the plane arrived and they were quickly checked by Saint before going to their separate rooms to shower and change before going to sleep because they were too tired for paperwork and night talk on the living room.   
The girls hadn’t mention anything about Elena’s fantasy to her - _and she hoped, she wished they had asked her so she could get rid of the haunting scenario Elena had described, she was sure it’ll be an embarrassing yes with fist in the air and everything_ \- and she hadn’t say that she overhear because she was fooling around in the control room because that will put Langston –the poor thing – in trouble and she would hate that, he was the gay’s keeper after all, so when Bosley called her over to her suite room, she was so nervous she couldn’t stop playing with her fingers and imagine every possible scenario she would end up embarrassing herself in.  
She knocked softly before Boz opened the door “Wow! Someone finally learned how to knock a fucking door! Congratulations Sabina, well done!” She blushed and smirked, shrugging her shoulders, not knowing if she was relieved or disappointed at the lack of good girl in that phrase.  
“In my defense, you gays-guys! Sorry, you guys never locked the door anyways”  
“Mhm, yeah, whatever. Come inside, you can sit in the bed, I’m about to take a few snacks for us before going to sleep. Saint says it’s not good to go to sleep with an empty stomach after a mission” Sabina does as told, watching Bosley leave. She sees Elena getting up from her resting position and Jane getting out of the bathroom.  
“Sit with me, Bina” _She also wants me to sit on her face, god._ She almost slaps herself at the thought as she lets Elena drags her besides the pillows.  
“You know, there’s this thief that only stole from houses that had their doors unlocked. He said that he felt welcomed to take everything he wanted.” Elena, who was resting her head on her shoulders with her hands around her torso, let out a soft giggle. Jane just rolled her eyes. “You should learn how to close doors, honestly.”  
“You should learn how to knock”  
“I knocked when I stumbled to you and Boz, Saint sent me to you and I thought you were asleep Janey”  
Jane blushed and Elena straighten her posture “What were they doing? What were you doing?”  
“You know” Jane dodge the question”  
“No, I don’t. Sabina, tell me.”  
“Umm...pff” she giggled nervously. But then Bosley came back with two bowls in hand.  
“Sabina and Elena are sharing, since you don’t like kiwis, J, you and I” She sees them and analyze the atmosphere “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing” Said Jane  
“Sabina was-“Said Elena, being interrupted by the taller’s voice “Nothing” She smiled.  
“Eat then”  
They ate in a pacific silence, all sort of cuddling in Boz queen size bed.  
“I should get going, it’s like super late and we need to get up super early, thanks for the fruits Boz, was good. I’ll take them to the kitch-”  
But before she can reach the end of the bed Elena is holding her arm “Why don’t you stay, you’re in your sleeping clothes already”  
“But you three sleep together, right Boz?” she says stupidly looking over her shoulders.  
“And one more won’t broke the bed”   
And Elena is pulling her back before she can think of anything “Her name is Rebekah you know” Elena says kissing her forehead and starting to play with her hair “Rebekah” She says making the blonde smile fondly and Jane fixes her position so she’s now spooning her “I’ll take the bowls to the kitchen, don’t play without me” and Rebekah leaves them alone.  
“How do you feel Sab?” Ask Jane from behind and she starts to relax under Elena’s caresses. “Feels good” she mumbles.  
“Cute” she hears Elena giggling.  
“Mhm…look who’s talking.”   
They stay like that, cuddling until Rebekah is back and she joins them in the bed, behind Elena.  
“Good night Elena” says Boz giving her a small peck on the lips, “Good night Jane” Boz and Jane kiss right above her face and she ends up blushing under Elena’s gaze.  
“Bekah, Sabina wants a kiss too” And she blushes even more.  
“Do you?” Rebekah asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Sure, like on my fore-“and then Rebekah pecks on her lips “-head, or my cheeks” she whispers the last part.  
“Can I kiss her too momm…beck?” And suddenly Sabina is reminded that Elena has a mommy kink, and all the things she said she wanted to do. Like her sitting on her cute face. And now she wants to kiss her. She sees Rebekah nodding and then there are soft lips meeting hers for short seconds.   
“And me, Boz?” she hears Jane. And Jesus! Jane asking for permission? That’s fucking hot. She thinks.  
“Sure” Rebekah says and Sabina turns herself to give Jane a better access.  
Jane holds her face and she feels her body melt under the taller girl’s touch.  
“Mmm…will this be a thing now…or?” she starts asking, and she feels all of them getting closer, trapping her in limbs and torsos.  
“We can talk it in the morning, now it’s time to sleep my angels”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a shitty ending, I know.  
> I need to make friends on this fandom because I feel like the only person that doesn’t come from discord.  
> Hi!   
> Please recommend me bands, groups or soloists. I need new music on my playlist. Quarantine is starting to get boring now.  
> I listen pretty much every music genre, so feel free to comment what you like ;)


End file.
